Electoral Firsts in Canada
Women Women Won the Right to Vote in Federal Elections - *1918 First Women Elected To A Legislature In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Louise McKinney, 1st woman elected anywhere in the British Empire, 1917-1921 Alberta Legislature for the Non Partisan League, a left wing prohibition, & social welfare party. First Women Elected to the Canadian House of Commons (1st Woman MP) - *Agnes MacPhail, Progressive, United Farmers of Ontario-Labour, C.C.F. MP Grey South Grey-Bruce, from 1921-1940 (Ran, Lost) (She was also 1 of 2 women who were the first women as MPP in the Ontario Legislature for the C.C.F. (the forerunner to the New Democratic Party) for the riding of York East 1943-1945 & 1948-1951) 2nd Woman MP - *Martha Louise Black, Independent Conservative, MP Yukon, 1935-1940 3rd Woman MP - *Dorise Nielsen Unity (Communist) & Labour Progressive (Communist), MP North Battleford, Sask. 1940-1945 4th Woman MP - *Cora Taylor Casselman, teacher, Liberal MP Edmonton East, 1941-1945 5th Woman MP - *Gladys Strum, teacher, C.C.F. MP Qu'Appelle, Sask., 1945-1949 First Woman Prime Minister - *Kim Campbell, Progressive Conservative Prime Minister 1993 First Woman to lead a (Major) Federal Party - *(1st) Audrey McLaughlin, New Democratic Party Leader, 1989-1995, *(2nd) Kim Campbell P.C. 1993, *(3rd) Alexa McDonough New Democratic Party Leader 1995-2002, 1st Women to Run for the Leadership of a (Major) Federal Party - *(1st) Mary Walker-Sawka (a candidate who got 2 out of 2231 votes in 1967 Progressive Conservative leadership), *(2nd) Rosemary Brown, 1975 New Democratic Party Convention where she came in 2nd, *(3rd) Flora Macdonald 1976 Progressive Conservative Convention, a popular red tory that came in 4th *(4th) Sheila Copps, ran in 1989 Liberal Convention, coming in 3rd *(5th) Audrey McLaughlin, 1989 New Democratic Party Convention, won the leadership *(6th) Kim Campbell, 1992 Progressive Conservative Convention, won the leadership *(7th) Alexa McDonough, 1995 New Democratic Party Convention, won the ledership *(8th) Diane Ablonczy, 2002 Canadian Alliance Convention, coming in 4th *(9th) Bev Meslo, 2003 New Democratic Party Convention, coming in last *(10th) Belinda Stronach, 2004 ' Conservative' Convention, coming in 2nd * NOTE - Francine Lalonde and Pierrette Venne ran for the Bloc leadership in 1996. First Woman to Lead a Provincial Party - *(1st) Thérèse Casgrain, F.C.C. (Quebec C.C.F.) Quebec, 1951-1957, *(2nd) Hilda Watson, Yukon Progressive Conservatives 1978 *(3th) Alexa McDonough, Nova Scotia New Democratic Party Leader 1980- 1994 *(4th) Shirley McLoughlin, B.C. Liberal 1981-1983 *(5th) Sharon Carstairs, Manitoba Liberal 1984-1993 *(6th) Elizabeth Weir New Brunswick New Democratic Party) 1988-2005 *(7th) Barbara Baird-Filliter, New Brunswick Progressive Conservatives'''1989-1991, *(8th) Lynda Haverstock, '''Saskatchewan Liberal, 1989-1995 *(9th) Pat Mella, P.E.I. Progressive Conservatives'''1990-96, *(10th) Rita Johnston B.C. Social Credit, 1990-1991, *(11th) Lyn McLeod, '''Ontario Liberal 1992-1996 *(12th) Catherine Callbeck, P.E.I. Liberal, 1993-1996 *(13th) Grace McCarthy B.C. Social Credit, 1993-95 *(14th) Betty Hewes Alberta Liberal 1994 (interim) *(15th) Lynn Verge, Newfoundland Progressive Conservatives'''1995-96, *(16th) Ginny Hasselfield, '''Manitoba Liberal ,1996-97 *(17th) Pam Barrett, Alberta New Democratic Party 1996-2000 *(18th) Nancy MacBeth, Alberta Liberal, 1998-2001, *(19th) Pat Duncan, Yukon Liberal, 1998-now, *(20st) Bonnie Mitchelson Manitoba Progressive Conservatives 2000 (interim) *(21nd) Helen MacDonald, Nova Scotia New Democratic Party ., July 16 2000-2001 *(22rd) Joy MacPhail, British Columbia New Democratic Party 2001-2003 (interim) *(23th) Adriane Carr, British Columbia Green Party 2001-now *(24th) Carole James, British Columbia New Democratic Party 2003-now *(25th) Allison Brewer, New Brunswick New Democratic Party 2005-now note - Interim leaders, not elected * First Women In Cabinet (Federally or Provincially) - *Mary Ellen Smith, 1st Woman Cabinet Minister anywhere in Western World, 1918-1928 B.C. B.C. Liberal MLA *(Federally) - Ellen Fairclough 1957 Progressive Conservative First Woman Speaker of the Canadian House of Commons *Jeanne Sauvé 1980-1984 1st Woman Federal Justice Minister (Attoney General) - Kim Campbell (Progressive Conservative) 1st Woman Federal Defence Minister - Kim Campbell (Progressive Conservative) First Woman Speaker of the House (Federally or Provincially) - *Nancy Hodges Alberta Liberal MLA 1941-1953, made speaker of B.C. legislature in Dec 1949. First Woman Senator - *Cairine Wilson, 1930 First Woman Govenor General of Canada - *Jeanne Sauvé (1984-1990) First Women Premiers - *(1st) Rita Johnson, BC 1991 (Social Credit) *(2nd) Nellie Cournoyea, Northwest Territories 1991-1995 (non-partisan consensus government) *(3rd) Catherine Callbeck, PEI 1993-1996 (1st Elected Woman Premier) (Liberal) *(4th) Pat Duncan, Yukon 2000-2002 (Liberal) First Women MLA Elected Provincially in British Columbia - First Women MLA Elected Provincially in Alberta - *Louise McKinney, she was also the 1st woman elected anywhere in the British Empire, 1917-1921 Alberta Legislature for the Non Partisan League, a left wing prohibition, & social welfare party. First Women MLA Elected Provincially in Saskatchewan - *Sarah Ramsland, Saskatchwwan Liberal - Pelly 1919by-1925. Replaced her husband Max who won the seat in 1917 general election after his death. Was re-elected in 1921 and defeated in 1925. First Women MLA Elected Provincially in Manitoba - First Women MPP Elected Provincially in Ontario - * (1st, tied) Agnes Macphail & Rae Luckock, C.C.F. (the forerunner to the New Democratic Party MPPs for York East 1943-1945, 1948-1951 & for Bracondale 1943-1945 respectively First Women MNA Elected Provincially in Quebec - * Marie-Claire Kirkland, elected in 1961. Also first woman appointed a Cabinet minister in Quebec, the first woman appointed acting premier, and the first woman judge to serve in the Quebec Provincial Court. First Women MLA Elected Provincially in New Brunswick - * Brenda Robertson (1967-1985) First female candidate in P.E.I.: Hilda Ramsay, P.E.I. CCF candidate in 1951 http://www.ndppei.ca/ First Women MLA Elected Provincially in P.E.I. - First Women MLA Elected Provincially in Nova Scotia - First Women MHA Elected Provincially in Newfoundland & Labrador - First Women MLA Elected Provincially in Yukon - First Women Elected in a Municipal Election - Mary Teresa Sullivan, Halifax City Council, 1936+ Canada's 1st Woman Mayor - Barbara Hanley, Webbwood, Ontario (1936-1944) Canada's 1st Woman Mayor of a City - Charlotte Whitton, Ottawa (1951-1956, 1960-1964) 1st Woman President of a Political Party in Canada *1st Agnes Macphail - Founding President of the Ontario CCF) 1932-? *2nd Gladys Strum - President of Saskatchewan C.C.F. 194?-195? Aboriginal Canadians '''First Aboriginal Canadian Elected to a Legislature In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Frank Arthur Calder, B.C. New Democratic Party , 1949-1975* (1st treaty native elected anywhere in Canada) First Aboriginal Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Aboriginal Canadian MP) - First Aboriginal Canadian MLA Elected Provincially in British Columbia - *Frank Arthur Calder, B.C. New Democratic Party , 1949-1975* (1st treaty native elected anywhere in Canada) First Aboriginal Canadian MLA Elected Provincially in Alberta - *Mike Cardinal, Alberta Progressive Conservatives MLA Athabasca-Redwater 1989-present First Aboriginal Canadian MLA Elected Provincially in Saskatchewan - * Lawrence Riel Yew Saskatchewan New Democratic Party MLA Cumberland 1982-1986 and 2nd was Keith Goulet MLA Cumberland 1986-2003 First Aboriginal Woman MLA Elected Provincially in Saskatchewan - * Joan Beatty, Saskatchewan New Democratic Party MLA for Cumberland, 2003 to present First Aboriginal Canadian MLA Elected Provincially in Manitoba - *Elijah Harper, Manitoba New Democratic Party MLA Rupertsland 1981-1992 First Aboriginal Canadian MPP Elected Provincially in Ontario - * Peter John North Ontario New Democratic Party) MPP 1990-1993, Independent MPP 1993-1999 First Aboriginal Canadian MNA Elected Provincially in Quebec - First Aboriginal Canadian MHA Elected Provincially in Newfoundland & Labrador - * Wally Andersen Newfoundland & Labrador Liberal MHA Torngat Mountains 1996-present First Aboriginal Canadian MLA Elected Provincially in Yukon - First Metis Canadian Elected to a Legislature In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Louis Riel, INDEPENDENT, MP Provencher, Manitoba 1873+ First Inuit Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Inuit Canadian MP) - *Peter Ittinuar, New Democratic Party , a pilot from the North West Territories, MP Nunatsiaq, NWT 1979- First Inuit elected in southern Canada *George Hickes (politician) Manitoba New Democratic Party MLA, Point Douglas, 1990-present First Inuit speaker of a legislature *George Hickes (politician) Manitoba New Democratic Party MLA, Speaker 1999-present Jewish Canadians Extended Full Political Rights - *1831, in Lower Canada (Quebec) First Jewish Canadian Elected To A Legislature In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Ezekiel Hart, elected in Lower Canada in the by-election of April 11, 1807 First Jewish Canadian Cabinet Minister (provincial or federal) - *David Croll, Ontario Liberal, Ontario Cabinet of Premier Mitchell Hepburn, 1934-1937 First Jewish Canadian Federal Cabinet Minister - *Herb Gray, Liberal, first appointed in 1969 as Minister without portfolio by Pierre Trudeau (Liberal) First Jewish Canadian Elected to the Canadian House of Commons (1st Jewish Canadian MP) - *Henry Nathan, Liberal MP Victoria 1872-1874 *2nd - A.A. Heaps, C.C.F. (the forerunner to the New Democratic Party) MP, Winnipeg North 1935-1940 *3rd - Fred Rose, Labour Progressive (Communist) MP Cartier, QU 1943-1947 First Jewish Leader of a Federal Party - *David Lewis, New Democratic Party Leader 1971-1975 First Jewish Premier - *Dave Barrett, B.C. New Democratic Party Premier 1972-1975 First Jewish Senator - *David Croll, Liberal, appointed 1955. First Jewish Leader of a Provincial Party - *(1st) Dave Barrett, B.C. New Democratic Party 1969-May 20, 1984 *(2nd) Stephen Lewis, Ontario New Democratic Party Leader 1970-1978 *(3rd) Izzy Asper, Manitoba Liberal Leader, 1970-75, *(4th) Sidney Spivak, Manitoba Progressive Conservatives Leader from 1971 to 1975 *(5th) Stuart Smith, Ontario Liberal Leader 1976-1982 *(6th) Larry Grossman, Ontario Progressive Conservatives, November 22, 1985 - September 10, 1987 First Jewish Supreme Court Judge - *Bora Laskin, 1970, subsequently Chief Justice Black Canadians Early Blacks Elected in Canada - *(1) Burr Plato, councilor for Niagara Falls, 1886-1901 *(2) William Hubbard, Alderman for Toronto 1893-1932 (NOTE - The first Black elected in Canada is unknown, and it was probably before Canada was a country.) First Black Candidate To Run Federally - *Bill White - Spadina, C.C.F. (the forerunner to the New Democratic Party) 1949 First Black Elected In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Leonard Braithwaite, Etobicoke-York, Ontario Liberals MPP 1963-1975 First Black Candidate To Run Provincially in Ontario - *(1st)Stanley G. Grizzle ran for the Ontario C.C.F.(the forerunner to the Ontario New Democratic Party) in 1959 Provincial Election in York East (East York). *(2nd-tied) Jack White ran for the Ontario N.D.P. in 1963 Provincial Election in Davenport and Leonard Braithwaite, Ontario Liberals in Etobicoke-York in 1963. First Black Woman elected in Canada (Federally, Provincially) - *Rosemary Brown Vancouver-Burrard, Burnaby-Edmonds, B.C. New Democratic Party MP 1972-1986 1st Black Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Black MP) - *Rt. Hon Lincoln Alexander - Hamilton Mountain, Progressive Conservative MP 1968-1984 2nd Black Canadian MP - *Howard McCurdy - Windsor-St. Clair, New Democratic Party MP 1984-1993 Other Black Canadian MPs - *Ovid Jackson - Grey-Bruce, Liberal MP 1993-2004 *Hedy Fry – Vancouver Centre, Liberal MP 1993-now *Jean Augustine – Etobicoke Lakeshore, Liberal MP 1993-2006 *Gordon Earle – Halifax West New Democratic Party MP 1997-2000 *Marlene Jennings – NOTRE-DAME-DE-GRÂCE , Liberal MP 1997-now *Maka Kotto, Saint Lambert, Bloc Quebecois MP 2004-now *Vivan Barbot, Papineau, Bloc Quebecois MP 2006-now 1st Black Canadian Woman Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Black Woman MP) - * (1st, tied) Jean Augustine, Etobicoke Lakeshore, Liberal MP 1993-now, and Hedy Fry, Vancouver Centre, Liberal MP 1993-now First Black Person to Run for the Leadership of a Major Party (Federally or Provincially) - *(1st) Rosemary Brown - Vancouver-Burrard MLA for the B.C. N.D.P., ran in 1975 for federal New Democratic Party leadership, coming in 2nd *(2nd) Howard McCurdy - Windsor-St. Clair MP for the Federal New Democratic Party , ran in 1989 for NDP leadership *(3rd) Yvonne Atwell, Nova Scotia New Democratic Party MLA, ran for the Nova Scotia NDP leadership in 1996 1st Black MLA in British Columbia (Provincial) - * (1st, tied) Emery Barnes, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA Vancouver Burrard 1972-1996 AND Rosemary Brown, Vancouver Burrard, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA 1972-1986 1st Black MPP in Ontario - *Leonard Braithwaite, Etobicoke-York, Ontario Liberal MPP 1963-1975 1st Black MNA in Quebec - *Jean Alfred, Papineau, Parti Québécois MNA 1976-1981 1st Black Woman MPP in Ontario - *Zanana Akande, St-Andrew's-St. Patrick's, Ontario New Democratic Party MPP 1990-1994 1st Black MLA in Nova Scotia - *Wayne Adams, Nova Scotia Liberal MLA for Preston 1993-1998 1st Black Woman MLA in Nova Scotia - *Yvonne Atwell, '''Nova Scotia New Democratic Party MLA for Preston 1998-1999 Other Black MPPS, MLAs, MNAs & MHAs *Mary Ann Chambers - Ontario Liberal MPP Scarborough East 2003-now Black Speaker of a Legislature in Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *(1st) Emery Barnes, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA 1972-1996, Speaker in B.C. legislature 1993 to 1996 when he retired. *(2nd) Alvin Curling, Ontario Liberal MPP 1985-2005, Speaker 2003-2005 First Black Canadian In Cabinet (Federally or Provincially) - * 1st - *Rt. Hon Lincoln Alexander - Hamilton Mountain, Progressive Conservative MP 1968-1984, Cabinet Ministet in 1979 * 2nd - Alvin Curling, Ontario Liberal MPP 1985-2005, Cabinet Minister 1985 First Black Women In Cabinet (Federally or Provincially) - *Zanana Akande, St-Andrew's-St. Patricks, Ontario New Democratic Party MPP 1990-1994 1st Black Governor General of Canada - *Michaëlle Jean Governor General of Canada 2005-present 1st Black Lieutenant Governor - *Rt. Hon Lincoln Alexander Lt. Governor of Ontario 1985-1991 1st Black Senator - *Anne Cools, Liberal Senator 1983-2004, Conservative'''2004+ '''Other Black Senators - *Donald Oliver - Progressive Conservative Senator *Calvin Ruck - Liberal Senator Black Presidents, Vice Presidents & Secretaries of Political Parties *Yvonne Atwell - Vice President of the Nova Scotia New Democratic Party 200?-present *Diane O'Reggio - Secretary of the Ontario New Democratic Party 1st Black Female Mayor *Daurene Lewis - 1984 South Asians *NOTE - South Asians include those of Indian, Pakistani, Sri Lankan, Nepalese or Bangladeshi ancestry. First South Asian Canadian Candidate In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - * Hardial Bains, Marxist-Leninist Party of Canada - Eglinton - 1972 federal election First South Asian Elected In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Moe Sihota, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA, Esquimalt-Port Renfrew 1986-1991, Esquimalt-Metchosin, 1991-2001 1st South Asian Leader of a Major Political Party (Federally or Provincially) - * (1st) Raj Pannu, Alberta New Democratic Party Feb 2nd 2000-2004 (MLA 1997-now) (Punjabi) *(2nd) Ujjal Dosanjh, B.C. New Democratic Party Feb 24th 2000-2001 (Punjabi) NOTE - Hardial Bains was the 1st South Asian Canadian to lead a political party. He founded & lead the Marxist-Leninist Party of Canada from 1970-1997 South Asian MPs - *Jag Bhaduria, Markham--Whitchurch--Stouffville, Liberal MP 1993-1997 (India, ?) *Gurbax Singh Malhi, Bramalea--Gore--Malton, Liberal MP 1993-now (India, Sikh) *Herb Dhaliwal, Vancouver South, Liberal MP 1993-2004 (India, Sikh) *Gurmant Grewal, Surrey Central, Reform/Alliance/Conservative MP 1997-now (India, Sikh) *Deepak Obhrai, Calgary East, Reform/Alliance/Conservative MP 1997-now (Tanzania, ?) *Rahim Jaffer, Edmonton--Strathcona, Reform/Alliance/Conservative MP 1997+ (Uganda, Muslim) *Ujjal Dosanjh, Vancouver South, Liberal MP 2004+ (India, Sikh) *Wajid Khan, Missisauga Streetsville, Liberal MP 2004+ (Pakistan, Muslim) *Navdeep Bains, Missisauga-Brampton South, Liberal MP 2004+ (India, Sikh) *Yasmin Ratansi, Don Valley East, Liberal MP 2004+ (Africa, Ismali Muslim) *Nina Grewal, Fleetwood-Port Kells, Conservative MP 2004+ (India, Sikh) *Ruby Dhalla, Brampton-Springdale-Malton, Liberal MP 2004+ (India, Sikh) *Sukh Dhaliwal, Newton-North Delta, Liberal MP 2006+ (India, Sikh) 1st South Asian Woman MP - * (1st, tied) Yasmin Ratansi, Don Valley East, Liberal MP 2004+ (Ismali, Muslim), Nina Grewal, Fleetwood-Port Kells, Conservative MP 2004+ (India, Sikh) & Ruby Dhalla, Brampton-Springdale-Malton, Liberal MP 2004+ (India, Sikh) (Yasmin Ratansi is the 1st Muslim woman elected in Canada, & Nina Grewal and Ruby Dhalla are the 1st Punjabi women elected in Canada) First South Asian MLA elected in BC *Moe Sihota, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA, Esquimalt-Port Renfrew 1986-1991, Esquimalt-Metchosin, 1991-2001 First South Asian MLA elected in Alberta First South Asian MLA elected in Manitoba *Gulzar Cheema, Manitoba Liberal MLA Kildonan 1988-1990 First South Asian MLA elected in Ontario *Murad Velshi, Ontario Liberal MPP Don Mills 1987-1990 South Asian Provincial MPPs/MLAs - *Moe Sihota, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA, Esquimalt-Port Renfrew 1986-1991, Esquimalt-Metchosin, 1991-2001 *Ujjal Dosanjh, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA, Vancouver Kensington, 1991-2001 *Harry Lali B.C. New Democratic Party MLA, Yale-Lillooet, 1991-2001, 2005-now *Rob Nijjar, B.C. Liberal MLA Vancouver Kingsway 2001-2005 *Patty Sahota, B.C. Liberal MLA Burnaby Edmonds 2001-2005 *John Nuraney, B.C. Liberal MLA Burnaby Willingdon 2001-now (Ismaili) *Jagrup Brar, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA, Surrey-Panorama Ridge, 2004by-now *Harry Bains, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA Surrey Newton 2005-now *Raj Chouhan, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA Burnaby Edmonds 2005-now *Harry Sohal, Alberta Progressive Conservative MLA Calgary McCall 1993-1997 *Raj Pannu, Alberta New Democratic Party MLA, Edmonton Stratcona, 1997-now *Shiraz Shariff , Alberta Progressive Conservative MLA Calgary McCall 1997-now *Bharat Agnihotri, Alberta Liberal MLA, Edmonton Ellerslie, 2004-now *Mo Elsalhy, Alberta Liberal MLA Edmonton McClung, 2004-now *Gulzar Cheema, Manitoba Liberal MLA Kildonan 1988-1990, the Maples 1990-1993by, B.C. Liberal MLA Surrey Panorama Ridge 2001-2004by *Bidhu Jha, Manitoba New Democratic Party , Raddison, 2003-now *Murad Velshi, Ontario Liberal MPP, Don Mills 1987-1990 *Raminder Gill, Ontario Progressive Conservative, Bramalea—Gore—Malton—Springdale 1995-2003 *Vic Dhillon, Ontario Liberal MPP, Brampton West Missisauga, 2003+ *Kuldip Kular, Ontario Liberal MPP, Brampton Gore Malton Springdale, 2003+ *Dr. Shafiq Qaadri, Ontario Liberal MPP, Etobicoke North, 2003-now *Khalil Ramal, Ontario Liberal MPP, London Fanshawe, 2003+ *Harinder Takhar, Ontario Liberal MPP, Missisauga Centre 2003+ *Bas Balkisoon, Ontario Liberal MPP Scarborough Rogue River 2005by-now South Asian Canadian Senators *Mobina Jaffer, Liberal Senator 2001-present South Asian Presidents, Vice Presidents & Secretaries of Political Parties *Raj Sharan - Former President of the Newfoundland & Labrador Newfoundland & Labrador New Democratic Party Arab Canadians First Arab Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Arab Canadian MP) - *(1st) Pierre De Bane, 1968-1984, Liberal MP Matane, Que. (Palestinian) Arab Canadian MPs *Fonse Faour, 1978-1980, New Democratic Party MP in Newfoundland *Mac Harb, 1988-2004, Liberal MP Ottawa Centre (Lebanon) *Mark Assad, 1997-2004 Liberal MP Gatineau *Georges Farrah, 2000-2004 Liberal MP Bonaventure-Iles-de-la-Madeleine *Helena Guergis, Conservative MP Simcoe-Grey 2004-present First Arab Canadian In Cabinet (Federally or Provincially) - *Pierre De Bane, 1968-1984, Liberal MP Matane, Que. (Palestinian) First Arab Canadian leader of a political party - *(1st)Fonse Faour Newfoundland New Democratic Party leader 1980-1981 *(2nd)Hassan Husseini Communist Party of Ontario 1998-2001 First Arab Canadian Senator - *Mac Harb, Liberal Senator 2004-now Arab Canadian Provincial MPPs/MLAs - *Larry Shaben, Alberta Progressive Conservative MPP Lesser Slave Lake 1975-1989 (1st Arab/Muslim elected to Alberta Legislature and 1st Muslim Cabinet Minister anywhere in Canada) *Moe Amery, Alberta Progressive Conservative MLA Calgary East 1993-now *Sine Chadi, Alberta Liberal MLA Edmonton Roper 1993-1997 *Mark Assad, Quebec Liberal MNA 1970 to 1976, 1981 to 1988 Gatineau--La Lièvre *Georges Farrah, Quebec Liberal MNA Îles-de-la-Madeleine 1985-1998 *Fatima Houda-Pepin, Quebec Liberal MNA La Pinière 1994-present Iranian (Persian) Canadians First Persian Canadian Candidate In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - Armenian Canadians First Armenian Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Armenian Canadian MP) - *Sarkis Assadourian Liberal MP MP Don Valley North 1993-1997, 1997-2004 MP Brampton Centre (Syrian Armenian) Chinese Canadians First Chinese Canadian Candidate In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Catherine Emily Ling, 1941 BC Provincial Election for the Emancipation Party in Vancouver Point Grey First Chinese Canadian Elected In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Douglas Jung Vancouver Centre Progressive Conservative MP 1957-1962 First Chinese Canadian Woman elected in Canada (Federally, Provincially) - * (1st, tied) Jenny Kwan,B.C. New Democratic Party MLA & Ida Chong, B.C. Liberal MP MLA, both elected in 1996 BC provincial election First Chinese-Canadian Women MP - *Sophia Leung, Vancouver Kingsway Liberal MP 1997-2004 First Chinese Canadian Leader of a Major Political Party (Federally or Provincially) - *Arthur Lee, B.C. Liberal leader 1984-1987 (*It should be noted that the BC Liberals had no seats) First Chinese-Canadian in Cabinet - *Bob Wong, 1987 Ontario Liberal became Minister of Energy First Chinese Canadian Senator - *Vivienne Poy 1st Chinese Canadian Governor General of Canada - *Adrienne Clarkson Governor General of Canada 1999-2005 1st Chinese Canadian Lieutenant Governor - * (1st) David Lam British Columbia Lieutenant Governor 1988-1995 * (2nd) Norman Kwong current Lieutenant Governor of Alberta Chinese Canadian MPs - *Douglas Jung, Vancouver Centre Progressive Conservative MP 1957-1962 *Arthur Lee, Vancouver East, Liberal MP 1974-1979 *Raymond Chan, Richmond BC, Liberal MP 1993-2000, 2004-present *Sophia Leung, Vancouver Kingsway Liberal MP 1997-2004 *Inky Mark, Dauphin-Swan River Reform/Canadian Alliance/Conservative MP 1997-present *Mike Chong, Wellington-Halton Hills, ' Conservative' MP 2004-present (1/2 Chinese) *Meili Faille, Vaudreuil-Soulanges, Bloc Quebecious MP 2004-present (1/2 Chinese) *Olivia Chow, Trinity-Spadina, New Democratic Party MP 2006-present Chinese Canadian Provincial MPPs/MLAs - *Jenny Kwan, B.C. New Democratic Party MLA, Vancouver in 1996-now *Ida Chong, B.C. Liberal MLA Oak Bay-Gordon Head 1996-now *Richard Lee, B.C. Liberal MLA Burnaby North 2001-now *Patrick Wong, B.C. Liberal MLA Vancouver-Kensington 2001-2005 *John Yap B.C. Liberal MLA Richmond-Steveston 2005+ *Gary Mar, Alberta Progressive Conservatives, Calgary MacKay 1993-present *Bob Wong, Ontario Liberal MPP, Fort York 1987-1990 *Tony Wong, Ontario Liberal MPP, Markham, 2003-present First Chinese Canadian Mayor in North America *Peter Wing, Mayor of Kamloops, first elected 1966, serving for 3 terms Vietnamese Canadians *Hung Pham, Alberta Progressive Conservative, Calgary Montrose 1993-present *Wayne Cao, Alberta Progressive Conservative, Calgary Fort, 1997-present Filipino Canadians First Filipino Elected In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Conrad Santos, Manitoba New Democratic Party MLA Burrows 1981-1988, Broadway 1990-1999, Wellington 1999-present First Filipino Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Filipino Canadian MP) - *Dr. Rey Pagtakhan, Winnipeg North, Liberal MP 1988-2004 First Filipino Canadian to Run for the Leadership of a Major Party (Federally or Provincially) - *Conrad Santos, Manitoba New Democratic Party leadership 1988 Filipino Canadian Provincial MPPs/MLAs - *Conrad Santos, Manitoba New Democratic Party MLA Burrows 1981-1988, Broadway 1990-1999, Wellington 1999-now (Winnipeg) *Cris Aglugub, Manitoba New Democratic Party MLA the Maples 1999-now Japanese Canadians First Japanese Canadian Candidate In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Joan Kabayama, GRENVILLE--CARLETON New Democratic Party 1972 Federal Election First Japanese Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Japanese Canadian MP) - *Bev Oda, Conservative MP Clarington-Scugog-Uxbridge 2004-present Japanese Canadian Provincial MPPs/MLAs - *David Tsubouchi Markham Ontario Progressive Conservatives MPP 1995-2003 Korean Canadians First Korean Canadian Candidate In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *(1st) Dr. David Kho, Ontario New Democratic Party , 1987 Provincial Election Scarborough Agincourt *(2nd) Raymond Cho, New Democratic Party, 1988 Federal Election, Scarborough Rogue-River First Korean-Canadian elected to a legislature (Federally or Provincially) - *Sandy Lee, North West Territories Portuguese Canadians First Portuguese Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Portuguese Canadian MP) - * (1st) - John Rodriquez, Nickel Belt, New Democratic Party MP 1974-1980, 1984-1993 (Guyanese Portuguese) * (2nd) - Mario Silva, Davenport, Liberal MP 2004-present Portuguese Canadian Provincial MPPs/MLAs - *Carl DeFaria, Ontario Progressive Conservative, Missisauga East 1995-2003 Greek Canadians First Greek Elected In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *George Samis, Ontario New Democratic Party MP 1974by-1985 Cornwall First Greek Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Greek Canadian MP) - *Gus Mitges, Progressive Conservative MP Grey-Simcoe 1972-1993 Greek Canadian MPs - *Jim Karygiannis, Liberal MP Scarborough-Agincourt 1988-present *Eleni Bakopanos, Liberal MP Saint-Denis, Quebec 1993-present *John Cannis, Liberal MP Scarborough Centre 1993-present Greek Canadian Provincial MPPs/MLAs - *Peter Delefes, Nova Scotia New Democratic Party MLA Halifax Citadel 1998-1999 Polish Canadians First Polish Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Polish Canadian MP) - * (1st) - Alexandre Edouard Kierzkowski, St. Hyacinthe, Quebec, Liberal MP 1867-1872 * (2nd) - Fred Rose, Labour Progressive (Communist) MP 1943-1947, from Cartier Quebec Polish Canadian MPs - *Dr.Stanley Haidasz,Liberal MP Trinity/Parkdale 1957-1978 *Steve Otto, York East, Liberal MP 1962-? *Jesse Flis, Parkdale High Park Liberal MP 1979-1984, 1993-1997 Polish Canadian Provincial MPPs/MLAs - *Paul Yakabuski Ontario Progressive Conservative MPP Renfrew South 1963-1987 *Jan Dukszta Ontario New Democratic Party MPP Parkdale 1971-1981 *Edward Ziemba Ontario New Democratic Party MPP High Park-Swansea 1975-1977-1981 *Gary Malkowski Ontario New Democratic Party MPP York East 1990-1995 *Elaine Ziemba Ontario New Democratic Party MPP High Park-Swansea 1990-1995 *Marilyn Mushinski, Ontario Progressive Conservative MPP, Scarborough Centre 1995-2003 *Leona Dombrowsky, Ontario Liberal MPP, Hastings—Frontenac—Lennox and Addington 1999-present *John Yakabuski, Ontario Progressive Conservative MPP, Renfrew-Nippising-Pembroke 2003+ Latvian Canadians 1st Latvian Canadian MP - *Sarmite Bulte, Liberal MP Parkdale High Park 1997-2006 Slovakian Canadians First Slovakian Canadian to Run for the Leadership of a Major Party (Federally or Provincially) - *Peter Kormos Ontario New Democratic Party leadership 1996 Ukrainian Canadians First Ukrainian Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Ukrainian Canadian MP) - *Michael Luchkovich United Farmers/'C.C.F.' MP from Vegreville, Alberta, 1926-1935 First Ukrainian Canadian Leader of a Major Political Party (Federally or Provincially) - *Roy Romanow, Saskatchewan New Democratic Party leader 1987-2001 First Ukrainian Premier - *Roy Romanow, Premier of Saskatchwan 1990-2001 First Ukrainian Canadian Governor General of Canada - *Ray Hnatyshyn Hungarian Canadians First Hungarian Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Hungarian Canadian MP) - *Tom Wappel, Liberal MP Scarborough West 1988-2000; Scarborough Southwest 2000-present First Hungarian-born Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature - *Andrew Telegdi, Liberal MP Waterloo 1993-present Croatian Canadians First Croatian Canadian Elected to a Legislature *John Sola, Ontario Liberal MPP Missisauga East 1987-1993 (expelled) First Croatian Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature (1st Croatian Canadian MP) - *Dave Stupich, New Democratic Party MP Nanaimo-Cowichan 1988-1993 First Croatian-born Canadian Elected to the Federal Legislature ''' - *Janko Peric, '''Liberal MP Cambridge 1993-2004 People with disabilities First Hearing Impaired (Deaf) Person Elected In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Gary Malkowski Ontario New Democratic Party MPP York East (East York) 1990-1995 Cerebral Palsy candidates in past elections *Kevin Kinsella, New Democratic Party , 2000 federal election Quadraplegic & Paraplegic Candidates in Past Elections 2006 federal election - *David Couturier, Conservative, Beauharnois-Salaberry *Donna Martyn, New Democratic Party , Edmonton Centre First Quadraplegic Person Elected In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - *Percy Wickman Alberta Liberal MLA Edmonton-Whitemud First Quadraplegic Person Elected Federally *Steven Fletcher, Conservative , Charleswood-St. James, Manitoba, 2004-now First Quadraplegic Mayor ''' - *Sam Sullivan, Mayor of Vancouver Nov 2005+ Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual, Transgender '''First Openly Gay Candidate In Canada (Federally or Provincially) - * (1st) Robert Douglas Cook 1979 BC Provincial Election for GATE (Gay Alliance Toward Equality) Party in West Vancouver-Howe Sound * (2nd) George Hislop 1981 Ontario Provincial Election, Independent Candidate in St. George ALSO 1981 Toronto Municipal Election First Openly Gay MP - *Svend Robinson, New Democratic Party ,elected in 1979, came out in 1988 First Elected Openly Gay MP - *Bill Siksay New Democratic Party MP for Burnaby-Douglas elected in 2004 First Gay/Lesbian to run for Leadership of a (Major) Party - * (1st) Svend Robinson, 1995 New Democratic Party leadership race, coming in 1st but abdicating *(2nd) Scott Brison, Progressive Conservative 2003 Leadership race, coming in 3rd (He later quit to join the Liberal Party in Nov 2003) First Openly Gay Leader of a Political Party *(1st) Chris Lea, Green Party of Canada'''1990-1996 *(2nd) Allison Brewer, '''New Brunswick New Democratic Party Sept 25th2005-present *(3rd) André Boisclair , Parti Québécois Nov 15th 2005-present First Openly Gay/Lesbian Senator - * (1st) Laurier Lapierre * (2nd) Nancy Ruth (formerly Nancy Jackman) PC, 1st Lesbian Senator, Appointed in 2006, came out in 1990(?) First Openly Gay Mayor - *Glen Murray - former Mayor of Winnipeg Gay Canadian Politicians - *Libby Davies - New Democratic Party MP Vancouver East 1997-present *Helen Kennedy - former East York (part of Toronto) City Councillor *Lorne Mayencourt - British Columbia Liberal MLA and cabinet minister *Réal Ménard - BLOC MP HOCHELAGA--MAISONNEUVE 1993-present *Alex Munter - former Ottawa city councillor, head of Canadians for Equal Marriage, frm New Democratic Party candidate *Ted Nebbeling - British Columbia Liberal MLA and cabinet minister *Kyle Rae - Toronto City Councillor (first openly gay Toronto city councillor) *Mario Silva - Liberal MP Davenport 2004-present, came out shortly after elected *George Smitherman - Ontario Liberal MPP 1999-present, Minister of Health *Tim Stevenson - British Columbia New Democratic Party) MLA and Vancouver city councillor *Kathleen Wynne - Ontario Liberal MPP 2003-present Transgendered Candidates *Enza Anderson - Candidate for Mayor of Toronto in 1997 & 2000. Candidate for City Council in 2003. See also *Minority Candidates in Canadian Elections *Women Candidates in Canadian Elections Article at other websites *CanadaWiki Electoral Firsts External links *Still Counting : Women in Canadian Politics : List of Women of Diversity in Canadian Politics *Biographies of Canadian Women Politicians *Celebrating Women's Achievements", First of Women in Politics *Parliament of Canada, % of Women Candidates by Party *Women in B.C. Politics *Women in Politics in Saskatchewan *Gov. of Canada, Collections Canada ; Contributions of Various Immigrant Communities to Canada *Black Canadian History *Gov. of Canada Collections Canada website ; Biographies of Famous Black Canadians, including many Black Canadian Politicians *York University ; Black Politicians in Canada *List of Black Politicians in Canada *Black History Timeline in Nova Scotia Category:Politics of Canada Category:Ethnic groups in Canada Category:Elections